1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf swing practice devices and more particularly to a device for aiding a golfer in perfecting his putting stroke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The importance of proper putting in the game of golf has long been known, and just how important that phase of the game is will be appreciated on consideration of the fact that approximately 50% of the strokes used in completing a round of golf on a par 72 regulation length 18 hole golf course are for putting alone. In addition, putting for most players is one of the most, if not the most, difficult golfing skills to master, and provides a constant challenge even to the most skillful players.
The basic problem in putting is that of perfecting a natural swing that will place the face of a putter's head square, that is perpendicular, with the intended path of travel of a ball at the time of impact therewith, and of mastering such a swing so that it is repeated each time the player putts. Although seemingly a simple procedure, the putting stroke must be precise and made within extremely narrow limits. The slightest deviation in the direction of travel of the club head in its approach to the ball, or any deviation from the perpendicular attitude of a club head to the intended travel path of the ball during the time of impact, will cause the ball so struck to deviate from the desired path.
Most golfers are well aware of the fundamental precision required in putting, and they attempt to achieve the required precision by applying various elements of form recommended by professionals, and the like, in executing the stroke. Among these procedures are proper club grip, stance, backswing, downswing, and follow through. Essentially, golfers practice the appropriate combination of these elements until they become natural, and thus repeatable. Nevertheless, there is a basic misconception among many golfers, and even among some professionals, as to the proper technique of putting. This misconception involves the backswing and downswing, which many believe should be in a path coincident with the intended travel path of the struck golf ball. Further, it is believed that a club head should be kept perpendicular with the intended travel path of the ball at all times during the putting stroke. This type of swing, however, is unnatural due to the nature of human anatomy and mastering an unnatural swing to achieve any degree of repeatability is very difficult.
An example of a putting stroke practice device based on the theory discussed above can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,319, issued on Oct. 28, 1980, to M. E. Lindner. This practice device fetters or restrains the path of a head of a putter in a path directly along the intended path of travel of a golf ball to be struck as opposed to allowing a swing in a natural arc.